This invention relates to ion sources for producing an ion beam. The invention was developed through use with end-Hall effect ion sources and is, at times, described with particular reference thereto. It will be apparent to the skilled reader however, that the scope of the invention will encompass other types of ion sources.
Ion sources had their origins in space propulsion but more recently have found use in more industrial processes such as Ion Assisted Deposition (IAD) of thin film coatings. In an IAD process, an ion beam from an ion source is focussed onto a target substrate to cause densification of the coating material as it is deposited. The process occurs within an evacuated chamber of pressure of the order 10 xe2x88x922Pa.
In a typical ion source, electrons are drawn from a cathode filament toward an anode through an ionisable gas. Collisions between the gas molecules and energetic electrons create a source of positive ions by inducing a plasma. In one type of ion source known as a gridless ion source, a magnetic field is applied across the plasma to shape the ions accelerated from the ion source into an ion beam. In a specific type of gridless ion source, known as an end-Hall effect ion source, the axis of the magnetic field is aligned with the electric potential between the cathode and the anode. The interaction of the magnetic and electric fields causes the charged particles to approximately follow the magnetic field lines. The anode in these devices is typically annular having an outwardly inclined inner diameter with the bulk of the plasma forming within the confines of the anode walls.
An example of the an end-Hall effect ion source in common use, in particular in IAD techniques, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,032 to Kaufman et al. In this device, herein referred to as the Kaufman device, the ionisable gas is distributed uniformly across the plasma region. Magnetic field shaping disperses the electrons across the gas to ensure a large plasma capable of producing a high ion beam current. The result is that a relatively high gas flow (typically up to 50 sccm) is required to maintain a sufficient pressure in the plasma region to achieve ionisation of the gas. The resultant high background pressure within the interelectrode space creates electrical instability leading to the generation of cathode spots within the ion source and extending to the extremities of the vacuum environment. In addition, large vacuum pumps are required to maintain a sufficiently low pressure within the rest of the evacuated chamber to be compatible with the operation of other equipment used in IAD and other processes. In operation the pressure can only be increased to the point where the ion beam current is approximately 1 Amp before further instabilities are introduced.
A further problem with present ion sources is that their performance can decrease over the life of the ion source. Symptoms include difficulty in establishing the plasma and a reduced stability of the plasma. Investigations by the present inventor have found that the reduced performance capabilities are created, at least in part, by a decrease in the electron flux entering the ionisation region due to a reduction in the effective surface potential of the anode. Further investigation into the cause of the reduced potential by the present inventor found that a dielectric oxide layer built up on the surface of the anode exposed to the plasma. It was previously believed that the observed build up of electrically insulating coatings on the anode were produced by scattering and sputtering from the thin film deposition processes for which these ion sources were commonly used. The inventor has found that the dielectric layer actually arises from a small percentage of negative ions produced in an oxygen plasma interacting with the surface of the anode and that this has the effect of shielding the anode from the cathode, dispersing the electron flow from the cathode and thus reducing the electron flux into the ionisation region. The reduced electron flux into the ionisation region firstly creates instability in the performance of the ion source and, secondly, causes an imbalance in the change neutrality of the resultant ion beam.
In a first form, the present invention resides in an ion source including a cathode, an anode, an ionisation region between said cathode and said anode, means for introducing an ionisable gas into said ionisation region, means for creating a potential difference between said cathode and said anode to produce a flow of electrons from said cathode toward said anode, said electron flow passing substantially through said ionisation region and causing ionisation of said gas, means for concentrating said electron flow to create a region within said ionisation region where the electron flux is a maximum, and means acting to expel ions created in said ionisation region from said ion source, wherein said ionisable gas is introduced into said ionisation region at a localised area in proximity to said region of maximum electron flux.
Preferably the concentration of electrons and the expulsion of ions from the ion source is achieved using a magnetic field.
More preferably, the axis of the magnetic field lies substantially parallel to the direction of the electric potential between the anode and the cathode. With the magnetic and electric fields aligned in this way, the maximum electron flux occurs at the maximum magnetic field intensity.
The invention also provides an ion source including a cathode, an anode, an ionisation region between said cathode and said anode, means for introducing an ionisable gas into said ionisation region, means for creating a potential difference between said cathode and said anode to produce a flow of electrons from said cathode toward said anode, said electron flow passing substantially through said ionisation region and causing ionisation of said gas, and means acting to expel ions created in said ionisation region from said ion source, wherein said anode has at least one surface exposed to said ionisation region, at least a portion of said at least one exposed surface being of an electrically conducting non-oxidising material.
Preferably the anode is annular having an axis lying in the same direction as the electric field between the anode and the cathode. The exposed surfaces of the anode are preferably a coating of Titanium Nitride (TiN).